<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Days First Time by Moonstone_Plus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318485">Last Days First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus'>Moonstone_Plus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crispo's Awakening [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>100 Things to Do Before High School (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bisexual Crispo Powers, Gay Sex, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Prequel, Smut, last day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the last day of Middle School for Crispo and Fenwick; and the boys decide on having a sleepover. Where Crispo reveals some shocking information to his best friend that leads to a first time experience. Prequel to Testing the Waters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crispo Powers - Relationship, Fenwick Frazier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crispo's Awakening [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Days First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a bit of a somber day for Crispo, Fenwick and CJ as they realised that their middle school days were ending, it was time for them to move up to High School. To become 9th graders. Their list had been mostly completed with the remaining ones just having no time left in the school year, but they were satisfied with the fun and legacy they had left in the halls of Pootatuck Middle School.</p><p>Things had changed for the better due to that list idea, even if it hadn’t been the original plan for it. They had bonded with their classmates, except for Mindy Minus. The little group had even given the counsellor a new excitement in his job and their friendship had grown even closer. With two of the trio getting close enough that feelings for each other had grown but Crispo and CJ had both planned on ignoring those feelings for now or so Fenwick believed.</p><p>The final day at Pootatuck Middle School went by slowly, as each student dragged their feet down the long corridors. All bubbling with excitement for High School, but all scared of the change. </p><p>Fenwick was especially scared, as the last day there was not his only one. It was his last day with Crispo and CJ. In a few short months he would enter a private school through an academic scholarship. Leaving them both behind. As much as they had attempted to calm him down by saying that things wouldn’t change, he knew they would. He wasn’t stupid. He had watched CJ and Crispo’s fast growing attraction to each other and knew that he was on the outside of it.</p><p>Come next year, CJ Martin and Crispo Powers would be dating and he would be out of their lives and friendship group forever.</p><p>At the end of last period, when the final bell had sounded in their ears and hundreds of screaming teenagers burst out the front door like a volcanic eruption, Fenwick stood awkwardly at his locker. He didn’t know where his friends were after the wave of students, and felt a growing knot in his stomach. He needed to say goodbye.</p><p>Then there was a thud beside him.</p><p>“Sup, man?” Crispo said quietly, lacking his usual cockyness. </p><p>“Just taking in our final day… didn’t want to miss saying goodbye to you…” Fenwick admitted, smiling softly at the other boy. </p><p>He felt the nervous compulsion to adjust his glasses. But now he had none. Contact lenses went well, girls even began noticing him. Slightly.</p><p>Crispo’s smile faltered. His bright eyes darted around and he sucked his lips in for a moment. Considering his words. “Oh. Right. I’d totally forgotten! I-I think CJ got dragged off by some of her girl friends,”</p><p>“Oh…” Fenwick responded. While he felt a little upset about missing seeing CJ on their final day of school together, he would be lying if his heart hadn’t simply wanted a goodbye from his best friend. His only true guy friend in the entire school and outside of it, the ‘dumb’ but attractive, Crispo Powers.</p><p>“Sooo… I was thinking,” Crispo began, his smile returning, “That you and I could have a sleepover?”</p><p>“Tonight?” Fenwick questioned, the thought of a good old fashioned sleepover with his best friend making him grin.</p><p>The blond nodded, looking like his old self. “Yeah! I mean, we’re on break until high school. And we’re still friends, right?”</p><p>“Until the end of time, dude.” Fenwick breamed.</p><p>A few hours later they were up in Crispo’s strangely tidy room, with the blond sitting at his desk with his feet up watching Fenwick look at his glass shelves. An assortment of baseball cards, figurines, collectables of all kinds lined the rotating boxes. Not something Crispo brought up much. A personal hobby. It had his black friend intrigued at least, as he had been looking at them all for half an hour how. Asking this and that about them, and why he’d never seen the shelves before. But most importantly, the room was clean.</p><p>As he looked around the room, Fenwick couldn’t help himself. “This is the cleanest I’ve ever seen your room… what the heck happened…”</p><p>“My mom finally gave in and cleaned it,” Crispo shrugged. If it was him cleaning, the closet would be full to burst.</p><p>“Oh, took her a while…” Fenwick giggled, his eyes roaming the room a little until he came across a picture of a blonde boy. Partially hidden. “Whose this?”</p><p>At once Crispo dived for it. “NOBODY!”</p><p>“Um… okay…” Fenwick responded, thinking it was a little weird but that was Crispo. He set it down before Crispo could attack him. “Anyway, the place looks nice! I can actually see your bed, and the floor. No sleeping on the couch this time,”</p><p>“Yeah…” Taking his photo away, Crispo stuffed it in his pocket. Then cleared his throat. “You can sleep with me in the bed if you wanted,”</p><p>“Depends… are you still sleeping butt naked?” Fenwick questioned. Having found out about his friend's habit of sleeping butt naked every so often. The last time he had slept over.</p><p>Crispo chuckled. “Only if you want me to,”</p><p>“I think my summer would go better without sleeping with you butt naked.” Fenwick chuckled back, grinning at his friend.</p><p>Shrugging with a cheeky grin, Crispo set his feet down. He got up and stretched, “Your loss.”</p><p>“Your mystery boy can enjoy that.” Fenwick teased, before backing down quickly when a look came across his friend’s face. “Or not…”</p><p>Crispo tried suppressing his hormones just thinking about it. He bit his lip and quickly moved to a glass cabinet, pointing to one of his random cards and rambling about it. An endless, aimless steam of words to throw Fenwick off. He’d clearly hit a nerve Crispo didn’t want him to touch. At least not yet. It wasn’t often to see the blond react like that, and usually it lasted for a while. Or at least until Crispo forgot about it.</p><p>“Dude… so what are we going to do tonight?” Fenwick attempted, trying to pull Crispo out. “We aren’t middle schoolers now, the world is our oyster.”</p><p>“Not my boyfriend-!” Crispo blurted out, stepping back. “I- I mean-”</p><p>“The mystery boy?” Fenwick questioned, his voice softer. Not judging his best friend but shocked. “If he’s not your boyfriend? What is he?”</p><p>“My-” Crispo’s brain acted quickly, “Cousin…?”</p><p>Fenwick knew he was lying. “Oh… cause you know it’s not a bad thing if he is your boyfriend? I mean I thought you were interested in CJ… but if you like dudes… that’s cool…”</p><p>“I don’t! I’m straight, I like guys! It was just one little date, a-and it was barely even a date! We just had lunch and saw a movie!” The blond snapped, rambling on without meaning to. He clasped a hand over his mouth to stop himself. Seeing the shock in Fenwick’s eyes grow with each word dug a pit in his stomach. More than anything though, he felt bad saying those lies. </p><p>“So uh… are you straight or do you like guys? You said both…”</p><p>Crispo froze. “I what-?”</p><p>“You, um, said that you were straight… but then said you liked guys...”</p><p>“Oh god…” Crispo fell back on his bed groaning loudly. He wanted to sort out his feelings before telling people. “Fine… I’ve been seeing a- a guy. But you can’t tell CJ! We broke up a couple weeks ago,”</p><p>“You and CJ DATED?” Fenwick shouted. The boy being more shocked about that then the fact Crispo was seeing a guy.</p><p>His friend simply blinked. That wasn’t the reaction he expected. His eyebrow and voice raised a little bit. “Yes? I thought you knew? We’ve been off and on again for three months,”</p><p>“No!” Fenwick replied before looking down softly. His best friends had hidden their relationship from him.</p><p>“Oh. Sorry, Fenwick! I thought I told you when we first started,” Crispo frowned. “I got all caught up and excited, I must have forgotten. I’m sorry,”</p><p>“It’s fine…” Fenwick whispered, the boy not believing it but not wanting to ruin the night and one of their last sleepovers together. “So… what’s this boy like… do I know him?”</p><p>Crispo’s cheeks turned pinker than his lips. “He’s nice. He surfs a lot, lives near the beach and stuff. We like making pancakes together, but he goes to a different school. Uh, funny thing is… he’s kinda famous!”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Heard of Game Shakers?” Crispo giggled.</p><p>“Uh they make those stupid games you and CJ play on your phones, right?” Fenwick questioned.</p><p>Though he would have loved defending his crush, Crispo actually couldn’t think of anything. He nodded slowly, tilting his head a little. “Yeah. I’m seeing Hudson, on the weekends. He taught me how to surf,”</p><p>“Oh, that’s cool I guess…” Fenwick smiled. “I wondered why you didn’t want to hang out with me as much…”</p><p>“Sorry… Maybe I can introduce you guys over the break!” Crispo grinned widely. He knew Hudson wanted to introduce him to a good few friends, and some with benefits, but Crispo hadn’t made any plans to introduce his own friends yet. </p><p>“If you want to… don’t want to ruin your relationship.” Fenwick muttered, a little sour.</p><p>Crispo looked at his feet. “Maybe we could see a movie together? He wants me to meet his friend Henry, we could all go! OH- Wait no, actually scratch that. We’re gonna do stuff after-”</p><p>Again he froze. Said too much.</p><p>“Stuff… what kind of stuff, Crispo?” Fenwick questioned. “You don’t mean that kind of stuff, do you?”</p><p>“Uhhhhhh…” Crispo looked away, blushing. He mumbled something incoherent, trailing off. Feeling the urge to wrap up in his blankets and hide.</p><p>It didn’t help when a nervous Fenwick blurted out. “W-What’s it like? And were you… um… doing stuff with CJ?”</p><p>“Huh? You mean sex?” Crispo bit his lip. “It’s…” His horny mind took over, and he broke out. “God it’s the most fun thing in the world, Fen! CJ was fun but she just didn’t get that into it much. Hudson, oh god Hudson never stops! We go for hours just grinding and kissing and fucking!”</p><p>The black boy couldn’t help but blush and stuttered out a nervous mixture of sounds that barely managed to sound like words.</p><p>“C-C-Can’t be-live you have had sex!” He finally managed to get out.</p><p>Fenwick couldn’t believe how much the thought of his best male friend having sex seemed to have his cock twitching.</p><p>“You haven’t?!” Crispo blurted out.</p><p>“I haven’t…” Fenwick admitted embarrassed. “Only dealt with my hand…”</p><p>Crispo didn’t hear himself when he spoke next. Exploding the words out with no regard. “Oh, we can do it! Can’t be a virgin through high school!”</p><p>Fenwick’s mouth dropped. “W-WHAT?” </p><p>“Did I say that out loud?”</p><p>The other boy simply nodded. “Y-Yeah…”</p><p>“Sorry- I didn’t mean to embarrass you!” Crispo groaned at himself. “It’s just since Hudson, I'm horny all the time!”</p><p>“Ha-have you had sex with anyone else?” Fenwick couldn’t stop himself from asking.</p><p>“Uh- No, n-not yet…” The blond shifted on his bed when Fenwick sat beside him. The pair rocking hardons in their pants, which they ignored for now. Even though both knew they were hard and standing tall. “Just CJ a few times and Hudson, uh, I lost count.”</p><p>His cock twitched a little, knowing that his best friend was in a similar condition based on the tent in Crispo’s jeans. “So… w-what did you do with them? If you don’t mind telling me… o-of course… if it's private…”</p><p>Crispo cleared his throat and turned to Fenwick. “Well, CJ was mostly slow loving stuff. Kissing and feeling me up all the time, but she usually got distracted or stopped mid way. It got really boring with her, I guess. Hudson and I met on the beach and we just… started! He’s bigger than me, but a total cockslut, you know? Always wants me naked and on top of him, pounding deep!”</p><p>“S-So you um fuck them?” Fenwick questioned.</p><p>“I’ve taken a few times, too.” Crispo admitted without shame. </p><p>“W-What was that like?”</p><p>That was one question Crispo didn’t have an answer for. “I dunno, kinda weird?”</p><p>“Oh…” Fenwick replied. The boys fell quiet for a little bit before a nervous Fenwick let his hormones and younger jerk-off fantasies about the three of them, ask a question. “W-What was CJ like… not just you know what you did but like you-know…”</p><p>Crispo stared at him blankly. Blinking, unsure of anything he was just asked.</p><p>Since Crispo hadn’t answered him, Fenwick continued muttering. Words not coming out past the nervous noise and repeating the previous question. He sighed after Crispo just kept staring. Fenwick collected himself, getting his words in order. At least in a way that Crispo of all people would understand. “What was CJ’s body like! Her tits! And her… you know! Her p-pussy, was it tight or loose? Hot, cold, can you get deep, what kind of stuff did you guys do!”</p><p>“OOOOH…” Crispo blushed.</p><p>Leaning close as they chatted, Fenwick barely noticed his cock was showing its tent. Nor when Crispo’s chocolate eyes darted down there. The boy licking his lips subconsciously as for the first time in years, he wondered what Fenwick’s cock was like. “Come on, Crispo!”</p><p>“Well her tits are kind of small but nice to suck, kinda soft…” Crispo began.</p><p>Fenwick felt his cock twitch. “D-Did you suck on them… a lot?”</p><p>“Yeah I do it whenever we’re naked. I don’t eat her out too much but she tastes like candy, oh but man you should feel how tight she is! Feels like my dick’s gonna snap!” </p><p>“F-Fuck… did you just fuck her pussy? Or did she let you…” Fenwick got out, cock begging for release from it’s imprisonment in his jeans.</p><p>Grinning now, the blond boy moved closer to Fenwick. Closing the distance between them, making the black boy recoil back onto his elbows, leaning away. But Crispo just got closer. Almost crawling on top of him. </p><p>“I’ll tell you if you let me take a peek at this!” </p><p>Crispo grabbed Fenwick’s cock through his pants.</p><p>“C-Crispo…” Fenwick moaned, shocked at the feeling of Crispo’s hand squeezing his cock.</p><p>Purring into his best friend’s ear, the need for the view of his other best friend’s cock grew. Crispo decided to go for it. “I could even… show… you. She didn’t see it but I recorded her riding me. You can even hear us moan!”</p><p>Throbbing in Crispo’s fingers, Fenwick’s cock took over. It wanted out whether or not it was with a boy. He humped the soft hand a little, grinding up against the boy. Feeling as Crispo’s hand moved, lightly stroking his dick through the fabric. “So I just have to show my dick and I can see CJ naked!? Fuck yes!”</p><p>“Not crushing on CJ are you?” Crispo purred, teasing his best friend a bit.</p><p>“W-well um… kinda? Her and well… you… have um appeared in a lot of my uh fantasies when getting off…” Fenwick admitted with a gulp. Shocked he was actually admitting to jerking off to the thought of Crispo and CJ. He barely noticed the older boy starting to undo his pants. Fenwick lifted his hips, letting his khakis slip off and thrown at the door. Bare against his boxers, the black boy moaned. “She’s always been really h-hot! Y-You too…”</p><p>Crispo traced a finger down the length of Fenwick’s cock. He was kind of disappointed that he wasn’t a stereotype. No big thick veiny black cock, instead he was feeling one that felt a little smaller than his own and a bit thinner. Oh well. “You’ve thought of me? Thought you were straight, Fen?”</p><p>“I am! Mostly… you mainly appeared in threesomes. It would be me, you and CJ…” Fenwick blushed. He went to say more, then shivered as Crispo’s finger traced his length. “Ah-! I-It didn’t happen often… usually when I saw you shirtless at school or the pool and it kind of sank into my brain.”</p><p>“I’m sure,” </p><p>Crispo leaned closer and took the waistband between his teeth. Listening to a whimper from above as he pulled Fenwick’s boxers down over his cock, revealing the slim black cock. About six and a quarter inches, thin with a few veins running along the shaft. It wasn’t a bad cock at all. </p><p>“Damn Fen…” Crispo commented, licking his lips a little before leaning in and licking all over Fenwick’s cock.</p><p>Grunting as the first tongue touched his dick, Fenwick jumped back. “Oh my god-! Crispo!”</p><p>“Likeeee?” Crispo grinned at him, while using one hand to fish out his phone as his other hand kept his grip around the black boy’s tasty cock.</p><p>Nodding slowly, the dark boy moaned. “Yeah… c-can I see now? I want t-to see CJ nude,”</p><p>“Not me?” Crispo teased, while unlocking his phone with his free hand and pulling up the video. His own cock throbbing as he saw his condom covered cock being ridden by their female best friend. The video played while handing over to an eager Fenwick.</p><p>Fenwick snatched the phone and propped himself up on an elbow. Watching as CJ’s petite form rose up and down on Crispo’s thick length. Meanwhile, his own cock was enjoying it as his best friend stroked it. The member twitched while the hand went up and down, thumb teasing his tip. Slow and steady like CJ riding that sexy dick. His eyes were glued to CJ’s petite breasts bouncing as she went along the girth, those tiny nipples looking better than when he saw her in a bikini. Almost pinker than her pussy, which flowed with juice sweet as candy. It made his dick pulse.</p><p>“F-Fuck… you two really got into it…” Fenwick moaned, watching CJ squeezing and massaging her own breasts as she rode Crispo. While the visuals were enough to make his cum worthy, the sound of his friends moans and dirty talk was getting to him faster.</p><p>“That’s nothing,” Crispo pumped Fenwick’s cock, listening to CJ moan. Thumbing the tip, he surprised Fenwick by licking along his dick again.</p><p>While he heard the words, Fenwick was too lost in replaying the short but hot video. Listening to every moan and word coming from their mouths, while taking note of every bit of both of their bodies. Even taking notice of how long Crispo’s cock seemed to be and how defined the boy’s chest was. After a few loops he moved onto the next video, just as Crispo wrapped his pink lips around the tip of his cock. Fenwick gasped, but watched on.</p><p>It was CJ on her back, arched in the air while Crispo held her petite hips. He was shoving his cock into her like a jackhammer, pounding so fast she could barely manage a gasp. The power he used on the sexy girl’s pussy shocked him. Fenwick couldn’t stop staring as Crispo’s thickness jammed into her small body. Pounding her into the bed with no mercy. The boy was a little confused why he was disappointed that Crispo was wearing a condom as he pounded CJ’s pussy, obviously tight from what his friend was grunting out.</p><p>A smirking Crispo went up and down on Fenwick’s dick, bobbing on the black boy. Making his cock slick with his tongue as he sucked its head. Not giving the satisfaction of a deepthroat yet. It didn’t last long before the blond gave in and began deepthroating the black boy’s cock. With the boy breaking when the teen began leaking pre-cum like crazy as he listened to CJ’s moan and beg for Crispo to fuck her harder. With the taste of the pre-cum inspiring Crispo to finally engulf every inch of the length.</p><p>“You… how did she walk after that!” Fenwick gasped under the double assault. His cock throbbed in Crispo’s throat, and he couldn’t help but buck down deeper. “Oh fuck Crispo… god yes... suck me dude!”</p><p>‘With a limp for days…’ Crispo thought with a smirk, as he felt Fenwick getting into the blow job and beginning to face fuck him.</p><p>The video ended just after Crispo grunted about cumming, leaving Fenwick hanging. He started to push the blond up and down his dick, frustrated and horny. Jealous, even, that he wasn’t the one to fuck CJ like that. But at least he was balls deep in Crispo’s hot throat, with that tongue swirling around his dick. His frustration from not being told about the relationship or invited to join in on the fun, getting to the black boy as he began forcing it deeper. </p><p>Crispo was glad that he had practiced heavily on Hudson’s lengthier cock.</p><p>“Mmmph!” He forced himself off, dragging his tongue along the cock. “Time to move onto the next part!”</p><p>“Like… what?” Fenwick gulped. Wondering if Crispo was planning on doing that to him.</p><p>“Well I’ll show you how I make CJ and Hudson feel,” Crispo’s lips curled into a wide smirk. “Well… Hudson. CJ is with that hot guy, though she did love it… when we were doing it.”</p><p>“B-But I’m not-!” Fenwick stuttered out, hating how his cock was throbbing and twitching for more. “I-I’m not gay!”</p><p>“Neither was I when I first did it with Hudson,” The blond shrugged as he climbed onto Fenwick’s lap. Pushing their cocks together with a purr. His own cock begging for the chance to escape his clothing and rub raw against it. “And you do imagine me. Think I’m hot, let me suck your dick, all that stuff!”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You were fucking CJ in those! Not me!” Fenwick blushed.</p><p>Crispo pretended not to listen as he undid his jeans, “Liar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am not!” Fenwick protested, his eyes forcing him to watch Crispo’s tight black boxer briefs, tented to near rip, come into view.</p><p>Slowly, the blond lowered his waistband and let his thick cock flop out. Six and a half throbbing inches of cock hovering inches away from Fenwick’s dick. Radiating heat, pulsing and already oozing with precum. Then Crispo laid on Fenwick and their cocks touched firmly, the raw skin rubbing together as he brought the black boy into a slow kiss. </p><p>Their first.</p><p>It was not one of passion but of lust. Two horny teenage boys grinding half naked as their lips played slowly. Crispo’s tongue tried to push into Fenwick but was denied. It pulled back, as did Crispo’s hips before he humped down. Grinding dicks harder with a low moan between their lips. As his mind raced from the fact that he was actually kissing Crispo, Fenwick’s arms wrapped around the boy’s neck. Pulling him deeper into the kiss.</p><p>Crispo’s hand began to snake under the nerdier boy’s shirt, feeling along his smooth dark skin. He felt up the flat chest, his fingers dancing across it until finding a nipple. It made Fenwick gasp into the kiss when rubbed. Not wanting to be left out and somewhat wanting to feel the abs that kept bringing his friend to his mind, Fenwick moved one hand down and copied Crispo’s actions. Moaning into the kiss as he felt up the defined chest.</p><p>“Ngh, you like that ‘straight boy’?” Crispo thrust hard against Fenwick.</p><p>Fenwick gulped. “G-God you’re buff…”</p><p>“Buff works well for a power fuck,” Crispo nibbled Fenwick’s ear. “I like it rough…”</p><p>“O-Oh god… dude… I-I…” Fenwick began, wanting to protest that he was a virgin but doubting his horned up best friend would care at the moment.</p><p>Crispo simply smirked as he pulled off enough to fully remove his boxer briefs, giving Fenwick a slight view of his ass to tease what wouldn’t be available to him. Wiggling it a little, the boy smirked. “Don’t perv too much… you won’t be getting it tonight dude.”</p><p>Fenwick gulped but nodded slowly at Crispo. Despite wanting to grab at that ass and feel it, he submitted to the buff hunk. Unsure of what to do, he looked around nervously. Wondering if he should roll over and present his tiny ass letting Crispo pound his brains out, or wait for a command.</p><p>Deciding not to bother with removing their shirts, Crispo took control since it was clear the black boy didn’t know what he was doing. With a grin on his face, he reached down and mercilessly flipped Fenwick over. Licking his lips once more as Fenwick’s ass came into view. Both hands spread that little ass, exposing the dark hole buried between. </p><p>Smooth and untouched. </p><p>Crispo went in and licked along the crack, getting it slick with his saliva. Lapping at Fenwick’s tiny ass with a dirty growl, enjoying those soft moans coaxed out. He squeezed the softness while licking away, flicking the tip of his tongue against the tight hole.</p><p>“Oh god… Cris-Crispo…” Fenwick moaned out, grinding against Crispo’s bed as his ass was rimmed.</p><p>Twirling his tongue around on the hole, Crispo moaned. It tasted fresh. He brought his hand down on the black ass with a smirk. “Want some cock now, Fen?”</p><p>Fenwick was unable to say the words that he knew that he wanted to say, this gave Crispo the answer another way. He pushed his ass backwards, forcing it against Crispo’s larger cock. The boy hoped that Crispo would go gentle on for his first time being fucked.</p><p>“I’m guessing that’s a yes…” Crispo smirked, giving Fenwick another spank. “But next time, I want a verbal answer, Fen…”</p><p>Crispo got up and laid his cock between the smooth crack. From beneath his pillow he took a bottle of lube, then poured a generous glob onto his cock before rubbing it in. Adding some to Fenwick’s hole. Crispo forced a thumb in sharply, making the boy grit his teeth and yelp. It was tight, yet Hudson’s well used ass managed to be tighter but that seemed to be a wonder about his boyfriend. Regardless, Crispo’s thumb pumped in and out until Fenwick calmed down, where he pulled out and put his tip to the hole. Crispo rubbed against Fenwick’s entrance, teasing him before shoving his dick inside. </p><p>As the thick length rammed into his hole, Fenwick’s jaw dropped. He was being fucked.</p><p>The teen felt Crispo’s bush tickle his tailbone, and balls slap against his skin. It was inside him. All of it was in his ass. The pain was strong and flaming, but washed out with pleasure as Crispo slammed against his prostate.</p><p>“OH FUCKING GAWD!” He gasped.</p><p>Crispo gripped one hand onto his friend’s hips making sure that Fenwick couldn’t run, while letting his other lightly rub the side of the black boy, snaking under the shirt a little. “Mmm… your ass is as tight as Ceej’s dude…”</p><p>He pulled back then slammed back inside. Using short hard thrusts to fuck the nerdy boy, pounding him down into the bed. Slamming Fenwick’s hole hard, hammering deep. Crispo moaned, flexing his muscles as he got harder inside. Pounding the prostate rough as he could, ripping through the virgin boy with his thick pale pink cock. Feeling the hole flexing around his girth, squeezing it like a snake coiled around the shaft.</p><p>Fenwick struggled as his body shot through sensations of intense pleasure and pain. “C-Crispo… oh fuck… oh god… soooo-” </p><p>Crispo threw his head back with a loud cry of passion. While he hadn’t exactly pictured Fenwick sexually except for a few thoughts of jerking off with the boy while he was younger, now that he had the black boy’s ass, he was going to be enjoying it more before the boy left. Driving his cock into Fenwick’s tight ass faster, slamming him down into the bed then pulling the ass back by his hips. “Ungh! Flex that fucking ass!”</p><p>“Oh- Fuck- My- God!!” Fenwick gasped, tightening up as Crispo rammed him. “I’m going to cum!”</p><p>“Do it dude… fucking cum all over my bed!” Crispo grunted out, slamming his best friend’s ass hard and as deep as it would let him.</p><p>As the cock slammed into him, Fenwick began unloading on the sheets. Grinding against the silkyness, fucked into it by Crispo. Ropes of hot cum coated the bed, fucked out of his balls. It was more than he’d ever shot in his life. Fenwick was left panting, the hot white against his chest. “Oh shiiiiit!”</p><p>With Fenwick’s ass tightening around his thickness from the boy cumming over his bed, Crispo released a deep grunt and picked up his force, jackhammering the former virgin’s ass while riding out the boy’s orgasm. A pace that had him getting closer to his own need to shoot.</p><p>“Fuck! I’m close, dude!” He growled into Fenwick’s ear. “Do you want my thick load in your tight ass or on you?”</p><p>“Oh god…” Fenwick moaned, as Crispo’s jackhammer pace continued. “N-not g-... n-not in me, Crispo!”</p><p>With a smirk, Crispo slammed his full length in. Long dicking that tightness, letting Fenwick feel the full length slamming in and out of his hole. Pounding it without mercy, throbbing inside letting the boy know he was near. Every inch pulled out, and the moment Fenwick whined Crispo shoved it balls deep. His sweaty balls slapping against his darker skin. Crispo released deep grunts the more he rammed the ass.</p><p>“Gonna… fucking…” He pulled out fast and laid his cock on Fenwick. “CUM!”</p><p>Grabbing onto his cock, the teen stroked it furiously until he began firing. Shot after shot coating the black skin of his best friend, the thick white cum a stark contrast and one that looked even hotter to the boy causing it. After a few long strands of cum coated the boy, it was reduced to a dribble. Dribbling out of his slit and running down Fenwick’s crack.</p><p>“Shit… that was…” He panted, before finding his words. “Fucking hot dude! Your ass was amazing.”</p><p>Groaning as his gaping hole struggled to tighten back up, Fenwick humped the bed. “That was intense!”</p><p>“Hell yeah it was…” Crispo grinned, rolling over onto his side beside the black teenager. While reaching over and lightly drawing with his cum on the boy’s back. With a smirk on his face, Crispo shocked the teen once more by leaning over and running his tongue through the cum, before questioning: “Sooo… wanna shower together? Or wanna lay here for a bit?”</p><p>“I don’t think I’m getting up!” Fenwick chuckled, squirming as the cum trickled down his back. “So about meeting Hudson…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>